


Sore Legs and Innuendos

by itsobsessive



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But they didnt, Coffee Shops, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Trampolines, eliza thinks lams did the deed, just read it, narrator is dramatic, no just read it, not real sexy times, suspected sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: Eliza can be a little clueless. And, when she's not, so can the boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really quick, it was just a prompt I saw on tumblr and thought it was cute. Hope you enjoy!

These friends were particularly close. It had always been the three of them, ever since daycare when they were little tykes. Eliza was 3, John was 2, and Alexander was 4. Eliza and John were finger painting by the window when Alex approached them and stuck both of his hands in black paint, then promptly smacked them on both of their paintings. Little John started crying, while Eliza admired his artistic choices. 

Oh, those were the days. 

Now, they are the best of friends still, at the ripe ages of 20, 21, and 22. At the moment, funnily enough, they're all sitting together at a wonderful little coffee shop in their town. Eliza is seated next to John, and Alex is across from them. John and Alex have recently ventured their relationship into a little more than finger painting, seen from the way they have their legs on the opposite booth, laying directly against one another's. Eliza was surprisingly unaffected by the change in atmosphere after they began dating (likely because she had seen it coming since they were 7, playing on the playground when John fell off a swing and Alex started crying). 

Eliza takes a quiet sip of hot chocolate. None of them have spoken for several minutes, content to sit in the peaceful silence. Alex and John are making eye contact, and just being all couple-y, and Eliza takes note. 

"You guys are sickeningly adorable," she says. 

"Oh shush, Liz, you're just lonely," John retorts. Alex smirks at her and she glares in their direction. 

"Maybe not..." she says, lilting her voice like a question. 

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" Alex asks. 

Eliza just chuckles. "Nothing."

John takes a sip of his chai tea, and adjusts his legs. He grunts.

"Oh my god, my legs are so sore," he groans. 

Alex snickers and Eliza furrows her eyebrows. 

"Why?" She asks, and takes a sip of her hot chocolate. John looks at Alex, eyes going slightly wide. Alex looks down at his latte, and avoids eye contact with any other people at their table. Eliza looks back and forth between them, and with a mouthful of hot chocolate, chokes. 

"Oh my go-d!" She spits out, coughing. She coughs a little more, getting her drink all over the table, and then regulates her breathing. 

"You guys had sex, didn't you?" She asks, bewildered. 

Now it's the boys turn to choke. 

"No, Eliza! Oh my god!" Alex says. 

"No, no, no, it's not like that!" John says. 

Alex rubs his hand on his forehead and sighs. 

"We went to a trampoline park for like, four hours." 

Eliza's mouth drops open, and she stares at Alex. 

There is silence for a moment, and John starts to wonder if they should have just let her think that they had sex. 

There's a little more silence, and then Eliza finally speaks. 

"You assholes! And you didn't invite me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oml after writing this all the way through I really want to make this a whole fic. Would you guys like to see that? Cause I just think their story is so cute and idk, I might not go through with it but just let me know what you want to see!   
> (plus there's little easter eggs in this, like little things i could add in in a more developed plot, so that might be fun. maybe i'll make this a little series of different things with this au.)


End file.
